Journey to a New World 2: Season 3
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Clompeted. Doctor and Ben just lost Rose to the other world. They might find more then a medical student Martha Jones. Season 3 of Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1: Run away Bride

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who."**

**Chapter 1**

**The Runaway Bride**

The Doctor looking around for some explanation, bewildered "You can't do that, I wasn't... we're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?"

The Bride commandingly "Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?"

The Doctor stares at her "Inside the TARDIS. "

Bride said "The what?"

The Doctor said "The TARDIS."

Bride replied "The what?"

The Doctor responded "The TARDIS!"The Doctor turns to the controls.

Bride said "The what?"

The Doctor responded " It's called the TARDIS.

Bride replied angrily "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

The Doctor asked "How did you get in here?"

Bride rigid with rage "Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." The Doctor watches her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

The Doctor then asked "Who the hell is Nerys?"

Bride replied "Your best friend."

The Doctor then said "Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?"

Bride then responded "I'm going ten pin bowling." Yells "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!" The Doctor begins to fiddle with the controls whilst Donna walks around, ranting. "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you two - I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

The Doctor then said "I haven't done anything!"

Ben then said "neither did I."

Bride then said "We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" The Doctor does not reply, engrossed in operating the controls. Donna notices the doors and rushes over to them. The Doctor looks up in alarm, hurrying after her.

The Doctor then said urgently "No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" But too late - Donna has already thrown open the doors and is now looking upon the super nova. Her mouth falls open slightly. The Doctor goes to stand next to her Ben goes to her other side. "You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'."

Bride then said "How am I breathing?"

Ben then replied "The TARDIS is protecting us."

Bride then asked "Who are you?"

The Doctor then replied "I'm the Doctor. You?"

Ben then said "Theron"

Bride replied "Donna."

The Doctor looks her up and down and asked "Human?"

Donna then said " Yeah. Is that optional?"

The Doctor then said "Well, it is for me."

Ben then said "Sort of for me too."

Donna glances around at them, but there's not much room for more surprise. "You're aliens."

The Doctor replied "Yeah."

Ben then responded, "I'm more like human with unnatural abilites."

Donna after a moment said "It's freezing with these doors open." So The Doctor slams them shut and darts back to the console.

The Doctor then said "But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." Suddenly he's all energy - he grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno-babble. Donna is stuck silent with confusion. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—" Donna then slaps The Doctor. Now indignantly "What was that for?"

Donna then yells "Get me to the church! "

The Doctor dropping his instruments and going back to the controls Ben also going to the controls The Doctor said "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Donna then replied "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna suddenly spots a blouse slung over one of the railings. It's one of Rose's - the purple one she was wearing during the trip to New Earth. She snatches it up accusingly "I knew it. Acting all innocent." She strides over to The Doctor and Ben and shows them the blouse. "I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor looks up from the controls and his eyes fall to the garment in Donna's hands. His face falls. Ben fakes a sad face The Doctor quietly "hat's my friend's."

Ben then said "my honorary little sister's"

Donna then said sarcastically "Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

The Doctor then said "She's gone."

Donna then said "Gone where?"

Ben then replied " We lost her."

Donna then said furiously "Well, you can hurry up and lose me." She watches them for a moment, suddenly seeming to realise this is a sensitive topic.

Donna then said "How do you mean, 'lost'?" The Doctor looks up at her darkly and advances - for a moment, Donna looks fearful but he only snatches Rose's blouse away from her. He makes towards the doors.

The Doctor then said "Right! Chiswick."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS materialises across the road from Donna's house. She and The Doctor, and Ben step outside.

The Doctor then said "There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

Donna replied "More than I've done."

The Doctor scanned her and said "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

Donna then said "Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

Ben then said "We couldn't save him."

Donna responded unfeelingly "He deserved it." The Doctor raises his eyebrows. Donna's face softens. "No, he didn't." Looks round at the house and said "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

The Doctor then said "Best Christmas present they could have." They watch Sylvia and Geoff embrace each other through the window. "Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas."

Donna then replied "Yes, I do."

Ben then replied "Even if it snows?" The Doctor tweaks a hidden switch on the TARDIS and a ball of light shoots out of the top and explodes like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow. Donna laughs with delight.

Donna then said "I can't believe you did that!"

The Doctor replied casually "Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He grins at her and she smiles back.

Donna then said "Merry Christmas."

Ben then replied "Merry Christmas."

The Doctor then said "And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?."

Donna replied "Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

The Doctor then said "Well, you could always..."

Donna then said "What?"

The Doctor then said tentatively "... come with us..."

Donna smiles and said "No."

The Doctor replied quickly "Okay."

Donna then said "I can't..."

The Doctor replied with false indifference "No, that's fine."

Donna overwhelmed "No, but really... everything we did today... do you two live your lives like that?"

The Doctor unconvincingly "... Not all the time."

Donna then replied "I think you do. And I couldn't."

The Doctor then responded "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

Donna then replied "And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you two were standing there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death!"

The Doctor then said after a short silence "Well then."

Donna then said "Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

The Doctor said "I don't do that sort of thing."

Ben then said "I don't want to intrude."

Donna then said "You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

The Doctor then said after Ben and him oo-ing and ahh-ing in their reluctance "Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say I'm a Martian." Indicates TARDIS " We just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute. He and Ben disappear inside the TARDIS and it begins to dematerialise - and that's when Donna realises she's never going to see them again.

Donna yells "Doctor! Doctor! Theron" The engines stop and the Doctor and Theron pop their heads outside the door.

The Doctor said "Blimey, you can shout."

Donna then asked "Am I ever gonna see you two again?"

The Doctor then replied " If We're lucky."

Donna then said "Just... promise me one thing; find someone."

The Doctor then said "We don't need anyone."

Donna then replied "Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you two."

The Doctor then said quietly "Yeah." Pauses, then—" Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent."

Ben then said "we promise."

Donna smiles and laughs "I think I will, yeah." The Doctor and Ben smile and retreat into the TARDIS. "Doctor? Theron?"

The Doctor opening the door with mock exasperation "Oh, what is it now?"

Donna then asked "That friend of yours, Theron's honoree sister ... what was her name?"

The Doctor replied with a lump in his throat "Her name was Rose." He closes the door for the last time - and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shoots up into the night sky. Donna watches with a sad smile and then walks back home.

** Read and review**

**Author's Note: I would like to welcome you two Journey to a New World 2: Season 3. Just like before some chapters will be sort because not much changes. **


	2. Chapter 2: Smith, Star, and Jones

**Disclamier: I do not own Doctor Who BBC does.**

**Chapter 2**

**Smith, Star (Danner), and Jones**

Ben and The Doctor land near the Hospital. Ben asked "Doctor you want me to go under cover so they don't get a look at your two hearts."

The Doctor then said "No I don't even know what would happen if you were scanned."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mr. Stoker said "Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

The Doctor then said "Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah."

Mr. Stoker then said "John Smith, admitted yesterday by his half brother here Theron Star" pointing at Ben "with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha then said "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She turned to Ben "Why did you let him."

The Doctor then said "Sorry?"

Ben replied "What,"

Martha then said "On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off. She turns to Ben " and you whispered 5 in my ear."

The Doctor then replied "Really? What did We do that for?"

Martha then said "I don't know, you just did."

The Doctor then said "Not me. I was here, in bed. Theron was here watching me Ask the nurses."

Martha then asked "Well, that's weird, cause they looked like you two. Have you got more brothers?."

The Doctor then said "No, not any more. Just us."

Mr. Stoker then said "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha then replied "Sorry. Right." Martha puts her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, and looks puzzled. She moves the stethoscope to the other heart. The Doctor winks at her.

Mr. Stoker then replied "I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Martha then said "Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

Mr. Stoker responded "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart. " He picks up the chart, receives an electric shock, and drops it.

Martha replied "That happened to me this morning."

Morgenstern said "I had the same thing on the door handle."

Swales said "And me, on the lift."

Mr. Stoker "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?"

The Doctor replied "Benjamin Franklin."

Mr. Stoker then said "Correct!"

The Doctor then said "My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.."

Mr. Stoker then replied "Quite..."

The Doctor replied "... and then I got electrocuted."

Mr. Stoke then said " Moving on." "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." Louder "And next we have –"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

.

The Doctor walks by the room in his dressing gown, glances in, and continues on. Ben right behind him.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor and Ben are watching her. The Doctor pulls the curtain around his bed shut. Martha goes to the window, followed by Swales.

Martha then said "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!"She reaches for the window-latch.

Swales sobbing "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

Martha then replied "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor said pulling aside the bed-curtain, now fully dressed in a blue suit "Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

Martha then said "Martha.

The Doctor then asked "And it was Jones, wasn't it?" She nods "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" "Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

Martha replied "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

The Doctor replied "Fancy going out?"

Martha replied "Okay."

The Doctor then said "We might die."

Martha then said "We might not."

The Doctor then said "Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." Swales sobs as they leave.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Martha, Ben and The Doctor go to the patients' lounge and push open the doors.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** They step out onto the balcony.

Martha then said "We've got air! How does that work?"

The Doctor then said "Just be glad it does."

Martha then replied "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.."

The Doctor then said "You okay?"

Martha replied "Yeah."

Ben then said "Your sure."

Martha then responded "Yeah."

The Doctor then asked "Want to go back in?"

Martha then replied "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."

The Doctor then said "You think?"

Martha then said "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

The Doctor replied "Standing in the earthlight."

Martha then asked "What do you think happened?"

The Doctor then replied "What do you think?"

Martha then replied "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

The Doctor then said "I'm sorry."

Ben then said "We both are."

Martha then said "Yeah."

The Doctor then said " Theron andI were there. In the battle."

Martha then said "I promise you, Mr Smith, Mr. Star, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way.

The Doctor then said "It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

Ben then said "He's not actually my half brother."

Martha "Who are you, then?"

The Doctor then replied " I'm The Doctor."

Ben then said "still Theron Star."

Martha then said "Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor replied "Just The Doctor."

Martha then replied "How do you mean, just The Doctor?"

The Doctor replied "Just... The Doctor."

Martha then said "What, people call you 'The Doctor'?"

The Doctor then said "Yeah."

Ben then said "More like Doctor."

Martha then replied "Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

The Doctor replied "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He picks up a pebble and throws it.)

Ben then said "Doctor, there must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

Martha then replied "If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

The Doctor then asked "How many people in this hospital?"

Martha answered "I don't know, a thousand?"

The Doctor then said "One thousand people. Suffocating."

Martha then said "Why would anyone do that?"

The Doctor then said "Head's up! Ask them yourself."

The Judoon ships arrive. People go to the windows, staring, including Mr Stoker. The Judoon land and march to the hospital.

Martha then said "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

The Doctor replied "Judoon."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

A Slab walks down a hallway, past The Doctor, Ben and Martha, who are hiding behind a water cooler. The Doctor said "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

Martha then said "What about you two?"

Ben then asked "what about us?"

Martha replied "Haven't you got back-up? You must have other partners or something?"

The Doctor then replied "Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on."

Martha then said "I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien." They step in front of a Judoon, who shines his blue light on the Doctor's face.

Judoon said "Non-human."

Martha then said "Oh my God, you really are!"

The Doctor then said "And again!" They run. The Judoon shoot after them. They go up stairs, and manage to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people are falling to the ground, gasping for breath. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha sees Swales and stops by her.

Martha then said "How much oxygen is there?"

Swales then replied "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

The Doctor asked "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Martha then said "I'm running on adrenaline."

The Doctor said "Welcome to my world."

Ben then said "It keeps you fit."

Martha then said "What about the Judoon?"

The Doctor replied "Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

Martha then said "It's this way." They enter the office. "She's gone! She was here."

The Doctor examining Mr Stoker "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

Martha then asked "What was she doing on Earth?"

The Doctor then said "Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

Martha then said "Wait a minute." She goes to Mr Stoker and closes his eyes, then leaves with The Doctor and Ben.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he looked at the MRI sign "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

Judoon voices then said "Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor then said "Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

Martha then said "How do we do that?"

The Doctor then said "Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." He kisses her, then runs off.

Martha then said "That was nothing?"

Ben then replied "It was just a genetic transfer."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Judoon walk into another corridor. Martha stands bravely waiting for them Ben standing next to her. Chief Judoon said "Find the non-human. Execute." The Judoon examines Ben with his blue light. "Human" and makes a cross on Ben's hand.

Martha then said "Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon examines her with his blue light. "Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Judoon makes a cross on Martha's hand. "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." To Martha, hands her slip of paper "You will need this."

Martha then asked "What's that for?"

Chief Judoon "Compensation."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Florence drinks the Doctor's blood with a straw. The Judoon enter the room. Florence then said "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

Chief Judoon then said "Scan him! Confirmation: deceased."

Martha replied "No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him."

Chief Judoon then said "Stop. Case closed."

Martha then said "But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him. Theron tell them."

Chief Judoon then replied "The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

Martha then said "But she's not human."

Florence then said "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued."

Martha then said "But she's not! She assimil- Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." She grabs a Judoon scanner.

Florence then said "Oh, all right. Scan all you like."

Chief Judoon said "Non-human."

Florence then said "What?"

Chief Judoon said "Confirm analysis."

Florence then said "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

Martha then replied "He gave his life so they'd find you."

Chief Judoon then said "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Florence then replied "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

Chief Judoon then said "Do you confess?"

Florence then replied "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!"

The Slab shoots. The Judoon shoot. The Slab disintegrates. Chief Judoon then said "Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The warning sign light up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

Florence then said "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screams as they disintegrate her. Martha rushes over to The Doctor.

Chief Judoon then said "Case closed."

Martha then said "What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

Chief Judoon then said "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

Martha then said "Well, do something! Stop it!"

Chief Judoon then said "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

Martha replied "You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"

Chief Judoon replied "All units withdraw." They depart. The sign continues to flash: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

Morgenstern said "What about the air? We're running out of air."

Martha then said "You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." They're gone. Martha runs to The Doctor and starts to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques.

MARTHA (CONT'D)

One two three four five. One two three four five."

Ben then said "Martha two."

Martha then said "Right, two hearts! One two three four five. One two three four five." Martha is running out of air. The Doctor revives and starts to cough. Martha falls to the ground. "The scanner. She did something." Coughing, The Doctor crawls and staggers to the MRI machine, and unplugs it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor carries Martha down a corridor where patients and doctors alike are either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. Ben is right behind them The Doctor looks out of the window at the Judoon ships. The Doctor then said "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It starts to rain. He smiles "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." In a flash of white light, they disappear.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The hospital reappears where it originally was, with Tish and the onlookers standing at the side of the hole. Emergency care commences, while Martha sits, looking thoughtful, outside the hospital.

Morgenstern then said "I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, "You can't do that, we have rights."

Tish goes running to hug her "Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads."

Martha sees The Doctor and Ben walking away, towards the TARDIS. They smile at her, and wave. A truck goes by, and when it has passed, The Doctor and the TARDIS are gone. "There's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" Martha stares at the place the TARDIS was, hearing the last traces of the TARDIS engines.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Martha, distressed, sees The Doctor and Ben standing on the corner, looking at her. He smiles and gives her a 'follow me' look. She follows them around the building...

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** She finds them standing and leaning against the TARDIS. There is a "VOTE SAXON" poster on the wall behind her.

Martha then said "I went to the moon today."

The Doctor then said "A bit more peaceful than down here."

Martha then said "You never even told me who you are."

The Doctor then said "The Doctor."

Martha then replied "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

The Doctor replied "I'm a Time Lord."

Martha then said "Right! Not pompous at all, then."

The Doctor replied "I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

Martha then asked "What, into space?"

The Doctor then said "Well."

Martha then said "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

Ben then said "If it helps, We can travel in time, as well."

Martha then said "Get out of here."

The Doctor said "We can."

Martha then said "Come on now, that's going too far."

The Doctor said "We'll prove it."

He goes into the TARDIS, and it makes TARDIS noises, and then disappears while Martha watches. She waves her hand in the spot where it was.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben run to Martha and The Doctor taking of his tie said "like so."

Ben then whispered "5" in her ear." Then they go back in the TARDIS and go back to the current time.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor steps out, holding his tie in his hand. Ben comes out. The Doctor then said "Told you!"

Ben then asked "What's the number."

Martha then said "I know 5, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" The Doctor puts his tie on again. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

The Doctor "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

Ben then said "and mainly because from your point of view it was an established event."

Martha then said "And that's your spaceship?"

The Doctor said "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Martha then said "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. How do you two fit in it. We'd be a bit intimate."

The Doctor then said pushing the door open "Take a look."

Ben replied "your in for a surprise."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** She goes in - The Doctor and Ben follow her. She looks around and runs out again. Martha said "Oh, no, no."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Martha looks around outside "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood."She knocks on it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

Ben and The Doctor mouth "It's bigger on the inside" when Martha said those exact words.

The Doctor then said "Is it? I hadn't noticed. Theron Have you."

Ben then said "no that new to me Doctor."

The Doctor shuts the door behind her, throws his coat aside "All right, then, let's get going."

Martha then asked "But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?."

The Doctor then said "Just us."

Martha then said "All on your own?"

The Doctor then said "Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. Theron also started with her, And... we were together. Anyway.

Ben then said "she was like a sister to me."

Martha then said "Where is she now?"

The Doctor then replied "With her real family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her."

Martha then said "Never said I was."

The Doctor then said "Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be just Theron and I."

Martha then said "You're the one that kissed me."

The Doctor then replied "That was a genetic transfer."

Ben then said "Told you."

Martha then said "And if you will wear a tight suit..."

The Doctor then said "Now... don't!"

Martha then replied "And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..."

The Doctor then said "Stop it."

Martha then replied "For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans. No offence Theron your not my type."

Ben then said "none taken same."

The Doctor then said "Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

Martha then said "No."

Ben then replied "Yes."

The Doctor then said "Off we go." He pulls the hand brake. The TARDIS jolts and shakes. He falls.

Martha then said "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

The Doctor then said "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones. " He shakes her hand.

Martha then said "It's my pleasure, Mr Smith." The shakes Ben's hand "same to you Theron."

** Read and Review**

**Author's Note: I'm assuming a sonic screwdriver is time lord technology and is more advance then the scanner used in this episode so since the screwdriver could not pick him up as a lyokian unless he wanted it to same with the scanner.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shakespeare Code

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who Just Ben Danner/Theron Star**

**Chapter 3**

**The Shakespeare code**

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor turns a wheeled control while Martha and Ben hold on to the console to remain steady.

Martha asked "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

The Doctor then said "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight! "

He practically climbs onto the console. Martha and Ben are knocked to the floor and the Doctor falls off the console.

Martha then standing asked "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

Ben now standing said "he failed it."

The Doctor then grabs his coat and said "Now, make the most of it." Then hands her jacket to her "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." stops at door and faces her "Brave new world."

Martha then asked "Where are we?"

The Doctor replied "Take a look." opens door "After you. "

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben, and The Doctor walk outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. Martha then asked "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" The Doctor looks up and pulls her back as from a first floor window and man dumps the contents of a bucket and said "Mind the loo!"

The Doctor then said "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

Martha then said "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." The Doctor starts to walk away. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor then replied "Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

Martha replied "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

The Doctor then responded "Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" They continue walking. Martha then replied "What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

The Doctor then said " You planning to?"

Martha then said "No."

The Doctor then said "Well, then."

Martha then said "This is London."

The Doctor replied "I think so. Right about 1599."

Martha then asked " Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor asked "Why would they do that?

MARTHA

Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

The Doctor then said "I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." points "They've got recycling." A man shovels manure. "Water cooler moment." Two men conversing at a water barrel.

They walk past a man preaching about the end of the world "... and the world will be consumed by flame!"

The Doctor then said "Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." The Doctor takes her hand and they run around a corner "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."

Martha then said "Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

The Doctor then said "Oh, yes." holds out his arm " Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

Martha links her arm in his "Yes, Mr. Smith, I will."

Ben mutters "I'm on my own."

The Doctor said "When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

Martha then replied "Then I could get sectioned!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Shakespeare said "I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius. "When? Tomorrow night." Audience cheers while the cast is stunned. " The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" Audience applauds loudly and the Doctor remains quiet.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha leave the theatre with the rest of the crowd. Martha then said "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

The Doctor responded "Exactly — the lost play. It doesn't exist — only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

Martha then replied "Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

The Doctor looks at her and said "No."

Martha then said "That would be bad?"

Ben then said "yeah how do you think a mini disk would look like to people in this time."

Martha then asked "Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

The Doctor then said "Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Hello!" knocks on open door "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

Shakesphere " Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—-"sees Martha standing behind The Doctor "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." to Dick and Kempe "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

Dolly Bailey said "Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse."

Shakespeare then said "Sweet lady." Martha sits at the table " Such unusual clothes. So... fitted. "

Martha "Um, verily, forsooth, egads."

The Doctor then said "No, no, don't do that. Don't." holds out psychic paper to Shakespeare "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companions, Sir Theron of Randorn, and Miss Martha Jones."

Shakespeare replied "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

The Doctor impressed "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha then peers at paper "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so."

Shakespeare then said "And I say it's blank."

The Doctor then said to Martha "Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch. " He puts the psychic paper away.

Shakespeare said "Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha then said "What did you say?"

Shakespeare said "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

Martha then said "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

The Doctor then said "It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Lynley "Excuse me!" enters room "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespheare then said "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

Lynley then said " I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

Shakspeare then replied "I can't."

Lynley then replied "Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Martha then said "It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?"

Lynley then said "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played."

He leaves.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha then replied "Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." They hear screaming from outside.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

They rush out to the street where Lynley is spitting up water.

Martha then said "It's that Lynley bloke."

Lyney is spitting out water The Doctor said "Leave it to men— I'm a doctor." He goes to Lynley's side.

Martha then said "So am I – near enough."

Ben then said "every body back in."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Down in the street, Lynley falls to the ground. The Doctor stands and runs to look down the street. Martha listens for heartbeat and breathing "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She prepares to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returns and water gushes from Lynley's mouth. Ben comes up. "What the hell is that?"

The Doctor said "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." stands and addresses Dolly "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

Dolly Bailey said "Yes, sir."

Lilith joins them "I'll do it, ma'am." She walks away with a satisfied smirk.

The Doctor crouches back down beside the body. Martha then asked "And why are you telling them that?"

The Doctor answered "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

Martha then asked "Okay, what was it then?"

Ben then said "Witchcraft."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Dolly Bailey then said "I got you a room, Sir Doctor, Sir Theron, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." She leaves.

Shakespeare then said "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha replied "Where a woman can do what she likes."

Shakespeare "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

The Doctor then said "I do a lot of reading."

Shakespeare then said "A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." to Martha "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

Now to Ben "but you Sir Theron look at him like you know him and your eyes are just as old."

Ben then said "I also read a lot."

Martha then said "I think we should say good night." She leaves.

Shakespeare "I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Theron and I'll discover more about you two and why this constant performance of yours."

Ben then said "night Shakespeare."

Shakespeare "night Theron."

Ben then leaves.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha is examining their room when The Doctor and Ben enter.

Martha then said "It's not exactly five-star, is it?"

The Doctor then said "Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

Martha then replied "I haven't even got a toothbrush."

The Doctor then said "Ooh." pats pockets and pulls out a brush "Contains Venusian spearmint."

Martha then replied "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

Ben said "I got the floor."

The Doctor then said "We'll manage. C'mon." He flops onto the bed.

Martha then said "So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'."

The Doctor then replied "Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried."

Martha then asked "But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

The Doctor then said "'Course it isn't!"

Martha then replied "Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

The Doctor then replied "Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?"

Martha sits on the bed next to him "Budge up a bit, then." The Doctor moves over "Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

The Doctor oblivious "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." turns on side facing Martha "No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." she lies so they're face-to-face "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of ours, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Lies on back breaking the intimate moment. "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Martha miffed "Great!" She turns her back on him and blows out the candle.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** In their room, Martha is asleep while The Doctor and Ben our wide awake.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Dolly screams.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor jumps up and runs to aid followed by Martha and Ben.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Shakespeare wakes with a start when they enter and stop to examine Dolly's body.

Shakespeare said "Wha'? What was that?" Martha runs to the window where she sees the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky.

The Doctor then said "Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

Martha said "Doctor? Theron?"

Ben and The Doctor join her at the window The Doctor then asked "What did you see?"

Martha then replied "A witch."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor and Martha sit at Shakespeare's desk.

Shakespeare then said "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

The Doctor then said "Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

Shakespeare then replied "I might use that."

The Doctor responded "You can't. It's someone else's."

Martha then said "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare then said "You're accusing me?"

Martha then replied "No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Shakespeare then asked "I have? When was that?"

Ben then said "It's a little early."

Shakespeare said "Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Martha then asked, "Who's Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare then replied "Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

The Doctor then said " The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! slams fist on table "The Globe! Come on!" He rushes off, followed by Martha, Ben, and Shakespeare.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is in the pit while Martha, Ben, and Shakespeare are onstage.

The Doctor then said "The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

Shakespeare replied "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

The Doctor then said "Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

Martha replied " There are 14 lines in a sonnet."

The Doctor said " So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Paces "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare then said "This is just a theatre."

The Doctor then said "Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

Ben then replied "It can also turn day into night."

Martha then said "It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

The Doctor then said "Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Shakespeare then said "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

Martha then replied "Why? What happened?"

Shakespeare then said "Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

The Doctor then asked "Where is he now? "

Shakespeare then said "Bedlam."

Martha replied "What's Bedlam?

Shakespeare said "Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse. "

The Doctor said "We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on."

He heads out. Martha and Ben follow as does Shakespeare.

Shakespeare "Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Two young actors enter. "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up." walks out

"As if. She never does."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** In the street Martha, Ben, and Shakespeare follow The Doctor.

Shakespeare then said "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

Martha then said "This country's ruled by a woman."

Shakespeare then said "Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

Martha stops "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

Shakespeare "But Martha, this is Town."

The Doctor then said "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

Shakespeare then said " Is that a promise, Doctor?"

The Doctor then said "Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

Ben then said "who's worse "Jack or him."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Loud screams and moans sound as The Doctor, Ben, Martha and Shakespeare are led through the halls.

Jailer said "Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

The Doctor then said "No, I don't!"

Jailer then said "Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the lady." He walks away.

Martha then said "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare then said "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

Martha then said "But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

Shakespeare then said "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Martha then asked "Mad in what way?"

The Doctor said softly "You lost your son."

Shakespeare then said " My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

Martha then said "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Shakespeare "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

The Doctor replied "You should write that down."

Shakespeare "Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

Jailer calls "This way, m'lord!" They walk down the hall to Peter Streete's cell.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** and the jailer unlocks the door.

Jailer then said "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

The Doctor then said "I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" The jailer leaves and the Doctor approaches Peter slowly. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare then said "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor then lays a hand on Peter's shoulder "Peter?" Peter's head jerks up and he looks at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seems like he wants to speak.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor places his fingertips along Peter's face "Peter, I'm The Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." lies Peter down on his cot "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Peter then said "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done" laughs "they sapped poor Peter's wits." The Doctor then said "Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" crouches beside Peter "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

Peter then said "All Hallows Street."

Doomfinger appears beside The Doctor "Too many words."

The Doctor goes to stand beside Martha and Ben.

Martha then replied "What the hell?"

Doomfinger said "Just one touch of the heart." She lays her hand on Peter's chest.

The Doctor said "Noooo!"

Peter screams "Ahhhhh!" Peter then dies.

Shakespeare then said "Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

Doomfinger then said " Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha shouts at door "Let us out! Let us out!"

The Doctor replied "That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that."

Doomfinger then said "Who will die first, hmm?"

The Doctor then said "Well, if you're looking for volunteers." He walks towards Doomfinger.

Martha then said "No! Don't! Theron stop him."

Shakespeare said "Doctor, can you stop her?"

Doomfinger then said "No mortal has power over me."

The Doctor then said "Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

Doomfinger then said "None on Earth has knowledge of us."

The Doctor then said "Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" Doomfinger wails and disappears.

Martha then replied "What did you do?"

The Doctor responded "I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

Martha then said " But there's no such thing as magic."

The Doctor then said "Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

Shakespeare then said "Use them for what?"

The Doctor then said "The end of the world."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

Shakespeare then said "Well, I'm going for real."

Martha then asked "But what do they want?"

The Doctor then said "A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

Martha then said "But how?"

The Doctor then said "I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare then replied "Me? But I've done nothing."

Martha then said "Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

Shakespeare then said "Finishing the play."

The Doctor then asked "What happens on the last page?"

Shakespeare then said "The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

The Doctor then said "That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor looking at map "All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Theron, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

Shakespeare then said "I'll do it." shakes the Doctor's hand "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha then said "Oh, don't complain."

Shakespeare then said "I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

The Doctor then said "Good luck, Shakespeare." heads for door "Once more unto the breach!"

Shakespeare then said "I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

The Doctor then said as he pokes his head around door "Oh, just shift!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor then said "All Hallows Street, but which house?"

Martha then replied "The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof."

The Doctor then said " Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

Martha then said "The film?"

The Doctor replied "No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

Martha then said "And he starts fading away." Realizes "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

The Doctor responded "You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" The door to Lilith's house slowly opens. "Ah, make that WITCH house."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** They walk inside where Lilith is waiting. The Doctor then said "I take it we're expected."

Lilith then said "Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time. "

Martha then said "Right then, it's my turn." steps forward "I know how to do this."points "I name thee, Carrionite!" Lilith is unaffected. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

Lilith then said "The power of a name works only once. Observe." points at Martha "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapses and the Doctor lowers her to the ground.

The Doctor then said "What have you done?"

Lilith then said "Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you," looking at Ben and points then said "I look upon the word so far I name thee Theron Star." Nothing happens "and now for you Sir Doctor! points, expecting a reaction " Fascinating. There is no name for both of you. Why would two men hide their title, one in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

The Doctor then said "The naming won't work on us.

Lilith then said " But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose. "

The Doctor stands "Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

Lilith then said "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

The Doctor replied "And how did you escape?"

Lilith then responded "New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

The Doctor then said "Shakespeare."

Lilith then said "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

The Doctor replied "How many of you?"

Lilith then said "Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

The Doctor then said "Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past us." Stands face-to-face with Lilith.

Lilith then said seductively "Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape. She runs her fingers along his face.

The Doctor then said "Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

Lilith then said "Oh, we'll see."

She yanks a lock of hair from his head and Ben's head and backs away. Ben used his creativity to create a small book and slipped into place where his heart was. The Doctor fingers head "What did you do?"

Lilith then said "Souvenir."

The Doctor then said "Well, give it back!" Lilith throws up arms and the window behind her opens and she flies out backwards, levitating outside.

The Doctor then said at windowsill "Well, that's just cheating."

Lilith then said " Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets.

She pulls out two dolls and wraps his hair around one and Ben's hair around the other. Martha wakes slowly.

The Doctor then said "Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module."

Lilith then said "What use is your science now?"

She stabs the dolls. The Doctor lets out a cry and falls to the floor as Lilith cackles and flies away. Ben pretends to cry and falls backwards. Martha rushes to The Doctor.

Martha then said "Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you. rolls him onto his back and listens for a heartbeat "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

The Doctor then said " You're making a habit of this " stands and nearly falls "Aahh!" Martha supports him "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" she hits him "Aahh! Other side!" she hits him again "On the back! On the back!" she does "Left a bit!" again "Ahh, lovely." Stands "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!."

Martha then said "Doctor she got Theron he's dead. She stabbed him."

Doctor then said "Nice trick Theron now get up we have to go."

Ben stood up.

Martha then said "but how. "

Ben reaches under his shirt and pulls the book out it has a hole in the middle "you see the doll can't show what's not part of the body so when she thought she stabbed my heart she stabbed the book instead."

The Doctor then said "clever. We have to go." He rushes out followed by Martha and Theron.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Martha, Ben and The Doctor run through the streets. Martha then said "We're going the wrong way!"

The Doctor then said "No, we're not! " Running down a different street. "We're going the wrong way!" They run back the way they came.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Running in the streets, The Doctor and Martha, and Ben hear screaming and see a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived is there. Preacher then said "I told thee so! I told thee!"

The Doctor then said "Stage door!" The Doctor rushes off. Thunderclouds and lightening form over the Globe mixing with the red glow.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head. The Doctor then said "Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!"

Shakespeare then said "I hit my head."

The Doctor then said "Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald" hears screams from out front "I think that's my cue!"

He runs out. Ben then follows him. Martha grabs Shakespeare's hand and they follow.

I** DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Carrionites then said "Now begins the millennium of blood!" They cackle. The Doctor and Ben run onstage with Martha and Shakespeare behind them.

Lilith then said "The Doctor! Sir Theron! They live! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

The Doctor grabs Shakespeare "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

Shakespeare "But what can I do?"

Then Ben said "reverse it!"

Shakespeare then asked "How am I supposed to do that?"

The Doctor then said "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

Shakespeare then replied "But what words? I have none ready!"

The Doctor then said "You're William Shakespeare!"

Shakespeare then said "But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

The Doctor replied "Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare then said " Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

Lilith then said "No! Words of power!"

Shakespeare continues "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He looks to The Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

Again, looks to the Doctor who is at a loss.

Martha then said "Expelliarmus! "

The Doctor and Ben said "Expelliarmus!"

Shakespeare then said "Expelliarmus!"

The Doctor then said "Good old JK!" The Carrionites scream.

Lilith then said "The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" The wraith-like carrionites get sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as do all copies of the play.

The Doctor then said "'Love's Labours Won'. There it goes." The cloud dissipates and the audience sighs in relief then begins applauding. The Doctor and Ben duck out as actors take their bows.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor and Ben go to Lilith's box where he finds the crystal within which the three are trapped. He takes it with him.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor emerges from backstage wearing a ruff collar and carrying an animal skull. Ben right behind him.

The Doctor then said "Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though" looks at skull "Reminds me of a Sycorax. Doesn't it Theron."

Shakespeare then said "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

The Doctor then said "I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

Shakespeare then said "Still aching."

The Doctor then said "Here, I got you this." removes collar and puts it on Shakespeare's neck "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

Martha then asked "What about the play?"

The Doctor then said "Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare then said "My lost masterpiece."

Martha then replied "You could write it up again."

The Doctor then said "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare then said "Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

Martha then asked "Hamnet?"

Shakespeare then said "That's him."

Martha then replied "Ham-NET?"

Shakespeare then said "What's wrong with that?"

The Doctor then said "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot" holds crystal " can scream for all eternity and Theron and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare then said "You mean travel on through time and space."

The Doctor then said "You what?"

Shakespeare then said "You and Theron're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

The Doctor then said "That's... incredible. You are incredible."

Ben said "the Americas are still know as the New World at this time."

Shakespeare then said "We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—"

Kempe then calls "Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

Dick then said "We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

Martha then said "Who?"

Dick then said "Her Majesty! She's here!" Fanfare as Elizabeth I enters.

The Doctor excited "Queen Elizabeth I!"

Elizabeth then said "Doctor! Theron."

The Doctor then said "What?"

Elizabeth then said "My sworn enemies!

The Doctor then said "What?"

Elizabeth then said " Off with their heads!"

The Doctor then said "What?"

Martha replied "Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!"

Martha, Ben and The Doctor run off.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben and The Doctor run through the streets to the TARDIS.

Soldier then said "Stop in the name of the Queen!"

Martha then asked "What have you two done to upset her?!"

Ben then said "How should we know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you!"

The Doctor then said "Still, can't wait to find out " and unlocks the TARDIS and Martha runs in "That's something to look forward to. Oh!" He ducks inside as archers fire, embedding an arrow in the door. The TARDIS dematerialises.

**read and review **

**Author's Note: there is a children's book refrence in here who can guess the book series and/or title. There is a new poll on my profile."**

**This is the poll for anyone that does not have an account**

** vote in the review**

**Should Ben also use the chameleon arch in Human Nature, Family of Blood."**

**Yes**

**No**

**I don't care.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gridlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 4**

**Gridlock**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Doctor then said "Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?"

Martha then replied "No complaints from me."

Doctor then asked "How about a different planet?"

Martha then said "Can we go to yours?"

Doctor then said "Ah, there's plenty of other places."

Martha then replied "Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

Doctor then said "Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

Martha then said "Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

The Doctor replied "I suppose it is."

Martha then replied "Great big temples and cathedrals!"

The Doctor replied "Yeah."

Martha then said "Lots of planets in the sky?"

The Doctor then said "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

Martha then said "Can we go there?"

Doctor then said "Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Ben then said "Humans are not allowed on your planet."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Hame drops in.

The Doctor then said "Theron look we've invented a sport."

Hame then said "Doctor, Theron, you're hard men to find."

Gent then said "No guns. I'm not having guns."

Hame then said "I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, Theron, you've got to come with me."

The Doctor then said "Do we know you?"

Hame then said "You two haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

The Doctor said "Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

Hame then replied "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

The Doctor then said "We're not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

Hame then said "You've got to come with me right now."

Doctor then said "No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got more than three passengers now."

Hame then said "I'm sorry, Doctor, Theron. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame grabs Ben's and The Doctor's wrist. "Transport."

Doctor then said "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" They beam away. The City gent is left alone.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Hame, Ben, and The Doctor pick themselves up from the rubbish-strewn floor.

The Doctor then said "Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

Hame then replied "I only had the power for one trip."

The Doctor then said "Then get some more! Where are we?"

Hame then replied "High above, in the over-city."

The Doctor responded "Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

Hame then replied "But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame uses her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate is populated by skeletons.

Hame then said "They died, Doctor. The city died."

The Doctor then said "How long's it been like this?"

Hame then said "Twenty four years."

The Doctor then said "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

Hame then replied "A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

The Doctor then replied "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic."

Hame responded "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

The Doctor then said "Who's we? How did you survive?"

Hame then said "He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years.

Boe said "Doctor, Theron."

The Doctor then said "The Face of Boe!"

Boe then said "I knew you would come."

Hame then replied "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

The Doctor then said "Old friend, what happened to you?"

Ben then said "yeah big guy what happened to you."

Boe then said "Failing."

Hame then said "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

The Doctor then said "So he saved them."

Hame then replied "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

The Doctor then responded "But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

Hame then replied "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor then said "So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

Hame then responded "We had no choice."

The Doctor replied "Yes, you did."

BOE: Save them, Theron, Doctor. Save them."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor has got a computer working "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

Hame then said "There isn't enough power."

The Doctor then replied "Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, Theron, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

Hame then said "So what are you going to do?"

The Doctor then replied "This!" He throws a big switch and the lights go out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no.""The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through. "

Boe then said "Doctor."

The Doctor then said "Yeah, hold on, not now."

Boe then replied "I give you my last " Breath. The power comes back to the computer."

The Doctor then said "Hame, Theron ,look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben alone with the Face of Boe. The Doctor is tell every one to drive up."

Ben then said "you finally got here Jack."

Boe then said "I sure did Ben. It took a while."

Ben went to The Doctor.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Hame is tending to the Face of Boe.

The Doctor then said "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back."

Brannigan said " I reckon that's a fair bar gain, sir."

The Doctor then said "And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

Martha then said "On my way."

The Doctor then said "It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones."

Ben then said "we saw you"

Hame then said "Doctor! Theron!" A big crack is spreading across Boe's tank. A little later, Martha runs in and sees all the skeletons.

Martha then asked "Doctor? Theron?"

The Doctor then said "Over here."

Martha then said "Doctor! What happened out there?" The Face of Boe is out of his tank. "What's that?"

The Doctor replied "It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

Hame then said "My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying."

The Doctor then said "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

Boe then said "It's good to breathe the air once more."

Martha then asked "Who is he?"

The Doctor then said "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

Boe then replied "Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

Hame then replied "The legend says more."

The Doctor then said "Don't. There's no need for that."

Ben then said " yeah no need for that."

Hame then said "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secrets to two travellers."

The Doctor then said "Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

BOE: I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor and your the only one of your kind Theron."

The Doctor then said "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. How is Theron he's human Don't go."

Boe then said "The human that knows to much I must with powers. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone and neither are you Theron." Boe breathes out for one last time, and closes his eyes. Hame weeps.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said "All closed down."

Martha then said "Happy?"

The Doctor replied "Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

Martha then said "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone, and you Theron as human as me what does he mean by that also applies to you"

The Doctor then said "I don't know."

Ben then replied "neither do I."

Martha then replied "You've got me. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor then said "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha then replied "Then what?"

The Doctor then said "Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go." Martha straightens up a chair and sits down, arms and legs crossed.

The Doctor then said "All right, are you staying?"

Martha then said "Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind, and your the only one of your kind which is impossible because your human Theron. What does that mean?"

Ben then said "Not here."

The Doctor replied "It really doesn't matter."

Martha then replied "You don't talk. You never say. Why not?"

Choir singing "Fast falls the eventide."

Martha then replied "It's the city."

" The darkness deepens"

"They're singing."

" Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail"

The Doctor replied "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha then asked "What happened?"

" Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day."

The Doctor then said "There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

"The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide." They went into the TARDIS.

Ben then said "Martha you want to know about me we just can't talk in front of The Doctor." Then Ben and Martha walked through the hallway and found a room and said "perfect, triple deadlock room the doctor can't come in." The room had these comfy beanbag chairs. Martha and Ben sat down.

Then Martha said "so."

Then I said "normally I don't tell anyone until the end. Can you keep a secret even from The Doctor."

Then Martha said "yeah."

Then Ben said "I'm not exactly from here and before you say I know your American. I am from America just not yours I'm from a different world, The Doctor knows this part but the second part is that The Doctor doesn't know is that in my world This is all a show on the telly. So I know his future and future knowledge is bad. That's what Shakespeare meant when he said I was from a different world. I'm the only one from my world here that's what the Face of Boe meant as the only one of his kind."

Martha then replied "what did he mean by powers."

Ben then said "well by my world I mean dimension. I can hop to different dimensions. One dimension I jumped to I got powers from there a version of the people in that dimension are in here, So my powers transferred."

Ben stood up and said "Duplicate."

Ben then split into two and then said "Fusion." Then Merged back into one. Ben then said "supersprint" and as white blure went to the other side of the room. Ben then focused on creating a book. Martha then saw a book appear in thin air. Ben then raised his hand to his temple and had his concentration on the book causing it to float. Ben then brought his wings out and flew around. Then he came back down "My names not actual Theron Star."

**read and review**

**new poll**

**should Ben use the chameleon arch in Human Nature Family of blood**

**yes**

**no **

**I don't care**

**It is also on my proffile**


	5. Chapter 5: Daleks in Manhanttan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 5**

**Daleks in Manhattan **

Martha asked "Where are we?"

The Doctor then said "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" They look up to see the Statue of Liberty.

Martha then said "Is that-? Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

Ben then said "In my dimension I climbed it a couple times.

The Doctor then said "Gateway to the New World. "Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…"

Martha then replied "That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…" They walk to the edge of the island with a view of the Manhattan skyline,

The Doctor then said "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

Martha then replied "I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

Ben then saw a newspaper and gave it to Martha. The Doctor then said "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around—"

Martha reads off newspaper "November 1, 1930."

The Doctor then said "You're getting good at this."

Martha then replied "Eighty years ago." The Doctor takes the paper. "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now." laughs then looks at the Doctor Come on, you. Where do we go first?"

The Doctor shows them the headline "I think our detour just got longer."

Martha reading ""Hooverville Mystery Deepens". What's Hooverville?"

The Doctor, Ben, and Martha stroll through the park

The Doctor then replied "Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

Martha then responded "The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?"

The Doctor replied "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

Martha then said "What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" They arrive at Hooverville; a collection of quickly put together shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout.

The Doctor then said "Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The prisoners are brought in Dalek1 said "Report."

Dalek3 said "Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution."

Dalek1 "Scan him. Prepare for birth."

The Doctor asked "Evolution?"

Martha then said "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?"

The Doctor replied "Ask them."

Martha then said "What me? Don't be daft."

The Doctor then said "I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on."

Ben then said "Isn't Dalek Sec one we met before with Rose. So I probably should not ask they may recognize me."

Martha with a deep breath "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

Dalek1 "You will bear witness."

Martha then said "To what?"

Dalek1 "This is the dawn of a new age."

Martha then asked "What does that mean?"

Dalek1 replied "We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

Dalek Sec's shell powers down and the casing opens once again to reveal a human-dalek hybrid. The clothing is unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head is similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands are almost claw-like.

Martha then said "What is it?"

Ben then said "Something that shouldn't exist."

Dalek Sec then said slowly "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

**read and review**

**Author's Note: If I don't get any votes on the chameleon arch question by when I get to the shows I will consider it as a no. I'm only writing ends of the episode if not much has changed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Evolution of the Daleks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who just Ben**

**Chapter 6**

**Evolution of The Daleks**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." The Doctor takes a stethoscope out of his pock and puts it on "The Doctor is in.

The Doctor, Ben, Martha, Tallulah, and Lazlo—bundled in an overcoat and hat—are waiting by a park bench. Frank joins them.

Frank said "Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em."

Ben asked "What did they say?"

Frank replied "They said yes." Tallulah hugs Lazlo "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

Lazlo said "Thank you. I—I can't thank you enough."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Back on Liberty Island, Martha, Ben and The Doctor are looking out at the Manhattan skyline. Martha asked "Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?"

The Doctor said "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

Ben said "not even us humans always work out together so you'll never know, But I think they may."

Martha laughs and said "The pig and the showgirl."

The Doctor smiles "The pig and the showgirl."

Ben also smiles "The pig and the showgirl."

Martha said "Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor's smile disappears "Maybe."

The Doctor walks to the TARDIS and Martha and Ben follow. Martha sighs "Meant to say…sorry."

The Doctor asked "What for?"

Martha said "Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS "Oh yes." Martha and Ben enter and The Doctor pauses in the doorway "One day."

The Doctor goes inside and closes the door.

**read and review**

**Author's Note: If I don't get and reviews and replies to the poll I'm going to take that as a no to the question when I get to those episodes. I yet a couple weeks go by for the voting. I will give you guys three more weeks to vote starting today I will upload once a week. with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lazarus Experiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 7**

**The Lazarus Experiment**

Ben, Martha, and The Doctor around the control room of the TARDIS,

The Doctor said "There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

Martha replied "You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?"

The Doctor then said "The end of the line." Martha rushes towards the doors." "No place like it."

Ben said "Click, Click, Click."

Martha looks at The Doctor, questioning if she should open the doors. He nods and she goes outside only to be disappointed in the destination.

Martha replied "Home. You took me home?"

The Doctor responded "In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really."

Ben asked "its actually 12 hours, not like the 12 hours, which was actual 12 months." The Doctor begins looking about at her photos

Martha asked "But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

The Doctor answered "Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs" picks up underwear drying on a rack "laundry". Martha snags the offending lingerie from his fingertips "So, back where you were, as promised."

Martha then said "This is it?"

The Doctor then inhales deeply "Yeah, I should probably…um…"

Martha's phone rings and the answering machine picks up

Answering Macine "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"

Martha replied "I'm sorry."

The machine beeps before Francine's message " Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

Martha said "It's Mum. It'll wait."

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha picks up the remote control and turns on the TV. We hear the voice of Prof. Lazarus before we see him. Lazarus said "The details are top secret—"

Martha asked "How could Tish end up on the news?" On the TV screen we see Prof Lazarus-who looks to be in his late 70s—holding a press conference. Tish is standing behind him.

Lazarus said "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"

Martha replied "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

Lazarus said "…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha switches off the TV and said "Sorry. You were saying we should-?"

The Doctor replied "Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said."

Martha responded "Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

The Doctor said "Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot."

Martha said "Thank you two. For everything."

The Doctor replied "It was my pleasure."

Ben said "like wise"

The Doctor and Ben enter the TARDIS leaving Martha standing beside it looking near to tears. She takes a deep breath and backs away as the TARDIS dematerialises. When it's gone, she looks almost lost. She hears the TARDIS again and turns to see it rematerialise. The Doctor opens the door and pops his head out. "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Martha are walking down the street. The Doctor is fussing with the cuffs of his dress shirt "Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

Martha replied "It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way."

The Doctor said derisively " James Bond?" Approvingly "Really?" Martha chuckles as they approach the impressive entrance to Lazarus Laboratories. Inside the main reception room, guests are mingling. Dominating the room is a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top. The Doctor takes some hors d'oeuvres from a passing tray. "Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" The Doctor tosses one whole into his mouth. Tish joins them, smiling.

Tish said "Hello"

Martha replied "Tish."

The two sisters hug. Tish replied "You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha nods and responds "Very."

Tish said "And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life."

Martha replied "If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

Tish said "You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

Martha said incredulous "Leo in black tie? That I must see." Tish glances at The Doctor and Ben. "This is, uh, The Doctor. And Theron Star."

The Doctor shakes her hand "Hello."

Ben then said "Hi"

Tish then asked "are they with you?"

Martha replied "Yeah."

Tish said "But the're not on the list. How did they get in?"

Martha then said "They're my plus two."

The Doctor replied "So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?"

Tish responded "Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

Martha replied "She's in the PR department."

Tish said "I'm head of the PR department, actually."

Martha replied "You're joking."

Tish responded "I put this whole thing together."

The Doctor said "So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator."

Tish replied "He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish leaves to mingle.

The Doctor said "Science geek? What does that mean? Theron didn't you say that before."

Martha replied "That your obsessively enthusiastic about it."

Ben said "I did"

The Doctor responded "Oh, nice."

Francine enters with Leo from the other side of the room.

**WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Francine said "Martha."

Martha turns and looks at her mother as if she hasn't seen her in years "Mum!"She gives her mother a big hug.

Francine asked "Oh. All right, what's the occasion?"

Martha replied "What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

Francine responded "You saw me last night."

Martha replied "I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo."

Leo said "Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him." Francine notices The Doctor and Ben standing a bit behind Martha.

Francine said "You disappeared last night."

Martha replied "I...just went home."

Francine asked "On your own?"

Martha responded "These our friends of mine, The Doctor and Theron."

Francine asked "Doctor what? Theron what?"

Martha replied "No, it's just The Doctor and Theron Star. We've been doing some work together." Leo shakes the Doctor's hand.

Leo shakes Ben's hand.

The Doctor said "Yeah, all right." shakes Francine's hand "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

Ben sakes Francine's hand "we both have."

Francine said "Have you? What have you heard, then?"

The Doctor said "Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

Francine asked "Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

The Doctor replied "Oh…you know…stuff."

Their conversation is cut short, as there is a tapping on glass, a signal that an announcement is about to be made. Lazarus said "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus enters the cabinet. Two female technicians start the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There is a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars begin to spin individually. Creating an energy field. They then begin to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon goes off.

The Doctor said "Something's wrong. It's overloading."

The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels explode, sending off sparks. The Doctor jumps over the low desk and aims his sonic screwdriver at the controls. Lady Thaw said "Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!"

The Doctor said "If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" The Doctor pulls one of the main wires that connect to the cabinet and it slowly stops spinning. Martha runs to the door and The Doctor and Ben run to join her."

The Doctor said "Get it open!"

They open the door and watch as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerges looking 40 years younger. Photographers snap away as Martha and the Doctor look on amazed. Lazarus touches his face, realizing it worked. He steps completely out and stands before his machine. Lazarus said "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" Lazarus holds his arms up in triumph as everyone claps.

Lady Thaw said "He did it. He actually did it."

People are taking the opportunity to have their photograph taken with Lazarus. Martha watches as the Doctor studies the machine. Martha said "It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick."

The Doctor replied "Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were."

Martha then said "What just happened, then?"

Ben responded "He just changed what it means to be human."

Lady Thaw walks over to where Lazarus is speaking with some guests "Excuse me. That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben, and The Doctor arrive back at the reception.

Martha said "I can't see him."

The Doctor replied "He can't be far. Keep looking."

The Doctor and Ben walk on.

Leo said "Hey, you all right, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you."

Martha asked "Have you see Lazarus anywhere?"

Leo said "Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

The Doctor and Ben join them moments before Francine. Martha asked "With Tish?!"

Francine said "Ah, Doctor. Theron."

The Doctor asked "Where did they go?"

Leo replied "Upstairs I think, why?"

Francine said "Doctor, Theron— " The Doctor and Ben rush past, spilling Francine's drink. "I'm speaking to you!

Martha follows the Doctor and Ben, stopping a moment to talk to her mother "Not now, Mum!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Medical services come to take the body, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. Martha and the Doctor watch from the steps. The first to see them is Tish "She's here. Oh, she's all right." Hugs Martha"

The Doctor said "Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished out chat. Isn't that right Theron"

Francine slaps them on the face.

Francine said "Keep away from my daughter both of you."

Martha asked "Mum, what are you doing?"

The Doctor put his hand on his also puts his hand on his cheek.

The Doctor said "All their mothers, every time."

Ben said "why do I get wrapped in to the slaps."

Francine replied " They are dangerous! I've been told things."

Martha asked "What are you talking about?"

Francine takes Martha by the shoulders "Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

Martha replied " This isn't his fault. They saved us, all of us!"

Leo said "It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Tish elbows Leo in the side. There's a crash and The Doctor and Ben look at Martha before running off. She goes to follow but Francine holds her back.

Francine said "Leave him." Martha shakes her head and runs after the Doctor and Ben.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben, and The Doctor are standing in front of the TARDIS in Martha's flat. The Doctor said "Something else that just kind of escalated, then."

Martha replied "I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in both of you."

The Doctor replied "It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

Martha responded "Yeah."

The Doctor asked "So, what d'you say, one more trip?"

Martha replied "No. Sorry."

The Doctor said "What do you mean? I thought you liked it."

Martha replied "I do, but I can't go on like this. "One more trip." It's not fair."

The Doctor asked "What're you talking about?"

Martha said "I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

The Doctor said "Okay, then. If that's what you want."

Martha replied "Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go."

Martha walks away from the TARDIS, keeping her back to it. When the Doctor doesn't say anything, she looks over her shoulder.

Martha asked "What is it?"

The Doctor said "What? I said okay."

Martha said "Sorry?"

Ben said "he said okay"

The Doctor nods his head at the TARDIS.

Marth said "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Martha hugs him and laughs.

The Doctor said "Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?"

Martha said to Ben "so this is why you didn't tell me your real name."

They enter the TARDIS and, as it dematerializes.

**Read and Review **

**Author's Note: Poll is up for the two weeks so keep up with the votes.**


	8. Chapter 8: 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who Just Ben**

**Chapter 8**

**42**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben step inside the TARDIS, and Martha makes to follow them, but before she can do so, Riley grabs her arm.

Martha steps into the TARDIS, and shuts the door. As she walks up the ramp to the centre console, she is beaming said "So! Didn't really need you in the end, did we?! (However, rather than his usual beaming self, the Doctor looks sad and distant.) Sorry. How're you doing?"

Rather than answer her, The Doctor becomes business like "Now! What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan (?). Fancy it?"

Ben said "I'm in."

Instead of smiling, Martha looks disappointed, as she wishes the Doctor would open up to her. Martha said Unenthusiastically "Whatever you like."

The Doctor looks at her and realizes and said "By the way, you'll be needing this." He pulls a TARDIS key on a long chain out.

Martha said Unbelieving "Really?!"

Ben pulls his own out said "I have my own."

The Doctor replied "Frequent Flier's Privilege." He slowly feeds it into her hand, and looks at her properly "Thank you."

Martha responded "Don't mention it."

He gives her a weak smile and continues to tinker with the TARDIS. Martha realizes something and feels about for her mobile. "Oh no! Mum!"

The Doctor and Ben look at her as she dials. Francine picks up at the other end.

Francine "Hello?"

Martha replied "Me again!"

Francine said Slightly sarcastic "Three calls in one day."

Martha said "Sorry about earlier. Over emotional, mad day!"

Francine replied "What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

Martha said "Yeah! Tonight. Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

Francine said "Election day."

Martha replied "Right. Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

Francine said "And what about…" but she is interrupted.

Martha said "Anyway, gotta go! See you later! Love you!"

Martha hangs up, smiling. At the other end, Francine turns her phone off, looking slightly annoyed. She turns around, and walks over to the table, where the sinister woman is sat, putting her earphones away, flanked by two burly men in suits. Francine hands her phone over to them, by dropping it in a clear plastic bag held by the sinister woman.

**please read and review**

**Authors Note: one more week for the voting because those are the next two chapters that will be posted.**


	9. Chapter 9: Human Nature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 9**

**Human Nature**

The Doctor said urgently "Did they see you, either of you?"

Martha replied "I don't know!"

Ben said "I don't think so."

The Doctor asked "Did they see you?"

Martha replied "I don't know, I was too busy running!"

The Doctor said "Martha, it's important - did they see your face?"

Martha responded "No, they couldn't have!"

The Doctor runs round the console and starts playing with controls "Off we go!"

Martha and Ben come to stand next to him as he watches the time rotor intently. As a warning beep cuts in, we see symbols on the console screen.

The Doctor said annoyed "Ahhh!" The Doctor grabs the console screen and reads it. "They're following us."

He goes back to the controls.

Martha asked "How can they do that, you've got a time machine."

The Doctor replied "Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe-" pauses "they're never going to stop."

He runs a hand through his hair nervously and stares; then an idea comes to him.

The Doctor said Quietly "Unless...I'll have to do it... "

Ben asked "Should I do it too"

The Doctor said "no we don't have time" He stares into Martha's and, Ben's eyes. "Martha, Theron you trust me don't you?"

Martha replied "Of course I do. "

Ben responded "yes"

The Doctor said "Cause it all depends on you two."

He dives below the console to retrieve something, Martha watches on in confusion. Martha asked "What does, what are we supposed to do?

The Doctor reappears holding an ornate pocket watch aloft.

The Doctor said "Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it. The watch, Martha, Theron - The watch is-

The Doctor is lying in a bed sporting a pair of blue striped pyjamas. His eyes flick open suddenly, He blinks in confusion a few times, and we see he is in an ornate Victorian room, wood panelling and framed paintings. After a couple of seconds, he pushes himself to sit up, feet on the floor. As he rubs his eyes, we hear a knock. Shortly after, there is the sound of a door opening. calls "Come in." Ben comes into the room.

Martha enters, wearing a Victorian maid's uniform and carrying a tray of breakfast. As she sees The Doctor sitting on his bed, her eyes widen and she turns back. "Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-"

She turns to go as The Doctor stands, pulling and tying a dressing gown around himself.

John Smith said "No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down." Martha walks to a table in the middle of the room and sets the tray down, keeping her eyes lowered. The Doctor watches her thoughtfully. "I was, um..." pause. "Sorry, sorry." Thoughtfully "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

Martha crosses to the window and pulls the curtains open. "What about, sir?"

John Smith replied "I dream I'm this..." he searches for the right term "Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you two were there, as my... companions."

Martha crosses back to the tray on the table- John Smiths's eyes have been following her across the room.

Martha said "A teacher, football coach, and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

The Doctor said "Ah no, two men from two different worlds, though..."

Martha said "Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

John Smith has moved to the fireplace and looks at the mantle- where the watch is sitting. "This thing..." he picks up the watch "The watch..." Martha watches him, hopeful; but after holding it for a second he replaces it on the mantle with a sigh. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." He turns back to Martha and Ben "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

Martha replied "I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper." She hands it to him "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. (She smiles at him) As human as they come."

John Smith said "Mmm, that's me; completely human."

He smiles.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself... I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

As John Smith comes back into the room, Latimer quickly closes and pockets the watch.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Latimer hears a different kind of warfare- the sound of a falling bomb. An vision takes over.

Two young soldiers struggle through the dark, one supporting the other, who is injured. A watch is opened.

Latimer said "One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now." He looks up as we hear another bomb heading straight for them. Back in real time, the gun stops firing.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid, Brother, or Matron? Your friend and family - or your lover? Your choice."

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Family of Blood

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who just Ben Danner/Theron Star**

**Chapter 10 **

**Family of Blood**

Martha and Ben are waiting by the TARDIS in a field and watch as The Doctor approaches. The Doctor said "All right. Molto bene!"

Martha asked "How was she?"

The Doctor replied "Time we moved on."

Martha said "If you want, I could go and—"

The Doctor repeated "Time we moved on."

Martha replied "I meant to say back there, last night-I would have said anything to get you to change."

The Doctor replied "Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah."

Martha said "I mean, I wasn't really—"

The Doctor said "Oh, no, no."

Martha replied "Good."

The Doctor said "Fine."

Martha replied "So here we are then."

The Doctor replied "There we are, yes." Martha nods. "And I never said thanks for lookin' after me both of you." wraps Martha in a big hug and then Ben.

Latimer said "Doctor, Theron, Martha.

The Doctor said "Tim-Timothy-Timber."

Latimer replied "I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

Martha replied "You don't have to fight."

Latimer said "I think we do."

Ben said "it will come true.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck."

Martha hugs Latimer "Look after yourself. "kisses him on the cheek before going into the TARDIS

Ben said "you'll need that watch. Bye Tim." Ben then went into the TARDIS.

The Doctor said "You'll like this bit. goes inside and the TARDIS dematerializes.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "In June 1914, an archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian and this then led, through nations having treaties with other nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together through France on a terrible day..."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Latimer's head turns and he sees Martha attaching a poppy to the The Doctor's lapel and that Ben had one on his lapel. Latimer smiles.

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Blink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who Just Ben**

**Chapter 11**

**Blink**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben, Martha, and The Doctor just landed in 2010. Right now they were in a taxi and as they got out. Ben was in his Lyoko archer form. A woman came up to them and said "Doctor, Theron, Doctor, Theron, Doctor, Theron."

The Doctor replied "Hello! Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

The woman said "My God, it's you, it really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

Martha responded "We don't have time for this. Migration's started."

The Doctor replied "Look, sorry, We've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

Sally then said "Oh, my God! Of course, you're a time traveller. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

The Doctor asked "What hasn't happened?"

Martha then replied "Doctor! Twenty minutes to red hatching!"

The woman replied "It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

The Doctor asked "Got what?"

Then replied "Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it."

Martha said "Doctor!"

The Doctor said " Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash...things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

The women said "Okay. No worries, on you go. See you around, some day."

The Doctor asked "What was your name?"

Sally then said "Sally Sparrow."

Doctor replied "Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow."

Larry walks up and looks at The Doctor, obviously dumbstruck. Sally takes his hand.

Sally said "Goodbye, Doctor."

Sally turns and leads Larry into the shop, arms around one another. The Doctor turns and hurries off with a final, fond look at Sally. Sally said "Theron"

Ben said "yeah"

Sally replied "or should I have said Ben, and also you have to wright this letter." She handed him the letter.

Ben replied "WHAT?"

Ben then said "I have to catch up Super sprint." Ben became a yellow blur and quickly met back up with The Doctor and Martha.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

After the lizards the found themselves surrounded by stone angels.

Ben wrote down the letter

Sally Sparrow,

I know you would have seen the video. My name is not Theron. It's Ben. The Doctor and Martha don't know about that.

Love from,

Ben

He placed it in an envelope and left it in the TARDIS.

The Doctor said "of course. The Weeping Angles the only alien race that kills you nicely."

Ben replied "they touch you, when your not looking or when you blink to the past you go. Look at it it's stone.

The Doctor said "Martha, Theron, keep looking at it I have to get what Sally gave us."

The Doctor came back and said "now we blink."

They blink and land in 1969

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "Welcome."

Billy asked "Where am I?"

The Doctor, Ben and Martha approach, the Doctor holding a device that clicks and beeps.

The Doctor said "1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

Martha replied "Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times. Back when we had transport..."

The Doctor said "Working on it!"

Billy asked "How did I get here?"

The Doctor replied "The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year. No no no no no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

Billy said "I don't. I can't."

The Doctor replied "Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

Billy said "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Martha responded "Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath."

The Doctor said "Tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

Billy said "I don't understand. Where am I?"

Martha replied "1969, like he says."

The Doctor said "Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

They set up the recording for the DvD Easter eggs.

Martha reads for Sally and Larry.

LARRY

Okay. There they are.

SALLY

The Doctor and Theron.

LARRY

Who's The Doctor, and Theron?

SALLY

He's the Doctor and he's Theron.

DOCTOR

Yep. That's me.

BEN

and me

SALLY

Okay, that was scary.

LARRY

No, it sounds like he's replying, but they always say that.

DOCTOR

Yes, I do.

LARRY

And that.

DOCTOR

Yep, and this.

SALLY

He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us!

LARRY

Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. "Yep, that's me". "Yes, I do". "Yep, and this". Next it's...

DOCTOR, BEN & LARRY

Are you going to read out the whole thing?

LARRY

Sorry.

SALLY

Who are you two?

DOCTOR

We're time travelers. Or we were. I'm stuck in 1969.

MARTHA moving into frame.

We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, Theron and I've got to support him!

DOCTOR

Martha!

MARTHA Moving out of frame.

Sorry.

SALLY

I've seen this bit before.

DOCTOR

Quite possibly.

SALLY

1969, that's where you're talking from?

DOCTOR

'Fraid so.

SALLY

But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it!

DOCTOR

38.

LARRY

I'm getting this down! I'm writing in your bits.

SALLY

How? How is this possible? Tell me!

LARRY

Not so fast.

DOCTOR

People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.

SALLY

Then what is it?

DOCTOR

Complicated.

SALLY

Tell me.

DOCTOR

Very complicated.

SALLY

I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me.

DOCTOR

People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.

SALLY

Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you.

DOCTOR

It got away from me, yeah.

SALLY

Next thing you're going to say is, "Well, I can hear you".

DOCTOR

Well, I can hear you.

SALLY

This isn't possible.

LARRY

No. It's brilliant!

DOCTOR

Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say.

LARRY

Always gives me the shivers, that bit.

SALLY

How can you know what I'm going to say?

DOCTOR

Look to your left.

LARRY

What does he mean by, "Look to your left"? I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement.

SALLY

He means you. What are you doing?

LARRY

I'm writing in your bits. So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums.

DOCTOR

I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue.

SALLY

How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It is still being written.

BEN

We told you. We're time travelers. We got it in the future.

SALLY

Okay, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having? Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. Actually, never mind that. (To Larry.)

You can do shorthand?

LARRY

So?

DOCTOR

What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box.

LARRY

The angels have the phone box! That's my favourite, I've got it on a tee-shirt!

SALLY

What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?

DOCTOR

Creatures from another world.

SALLY

But they're just statues.

DOCTOR

Only when you see them.

SALLY

What does that mean?

DOCTOR

Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!

SALLY

Don't take your eyes off that.

DOCTOR

That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now.

SALLY

What am I supposed to do?

DOCTOR

The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!

SALLY

How? How?

DOCTOR

And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben, and The Doctor go to the house that Sally will be in 38 years later. The Doctor, and Ben scratch in. BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGEL' OH, AND DUCK! REALLY DUCK!' SALLY SPARROW. DUCK, NOW'.

LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR AND THERON (1969)'

They heard the TARDIS materialize and Ben, Martha and The Doctor go into the TARDIS and take off.

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note: I left part in script format because they were reading the Script. I assumed the TARDIS just time traveled so that's why the wall scratch was last.**


	12. Chapter 12: Utopia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who Just Ben and Jena**

**Chapter 12**

**Utopia**

The TARDIS materializes in Cardiff in front of the water tower in Roald Dahl Plass. The Doctor is at the console, Martha watching.

The Doctor said "Cardiff."

Martha asked "Cardiff?"

The Doctor replied "Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

Martha responded "So it's a pit stop."

Doctor replied "Exactly."

Martha said "Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?"

Ben then said "It was both of us"

The Doctor said "Bit of trouble with the Slitheen. "Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then. Finito. All powered up."

Jack appears on the TARDIS monitor. The Doctor sees him and a look of panic appears on his face. Ben also sees him and just smiles. He starts the TARDIS. Jack leaps. Inside the TARDIS the console sparks and The Doctor, Ben, and Martha are thrown to the floor.

Martha clings to console "What's that?"

The Doctor replied "We're accelerating? into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"

Martha said "Why? What happens then?"

Ben said "let me guess were going to the end of the universe."

The Doctor nods.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS arrives with a thud and The Doctor looks at Martha and Ben questioningly. The Doctor said "Well, we've landed."

Martha asked "So what's out there?"

The Doctor responded "I don't know."

Martha daid "Say that again. That's rare."

The Doctor replied "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. WE should really, really…go. "looks at Martha and grins widely before heading for the door. Outside is a bleak landscape. As they step out, Martha sees Jack on the ground.

Martha said "Oh my God!" taps The Doctor's arm before rushing over "Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." runs into the TARDIS

The Doctor saunters over "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry."

Martha rushes back "Here we go. Out of the way." shoves The Doctor "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II."

The Doctor said "I think he came with us."

Martha asked "How d'you mean? From Earth?"

The Doctor replied "Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him."

Martha asked "What? Do you know him?"

The Doctor said "Friend of ours. Used to travel with us. Back in the old days."

Martha said "But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." JACK gasps as he comes back to life, grabbing Martha who screams and said "Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

Jack replied "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

Martha responded "Martha Jones."

Jack said "Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

The Doctor said "Oh, don't start!"

Jack said "I was just saying hello."

Martha said "I don't mind."

Ben replied "you will."

Martha helps Jack stand. Jack and the The Doctor stare at each other coldly.

Jack said "Doctor."

The Doctor replied "Captain."

Jack said "Good to see you."

The Doctor said "And you. Same as ever…although…have you had work done?"

Jack replied "You can talk!"

The Doctor said "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

Jack replied "The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You and Theron abandoned me."

The Doctor said "Did I? Busy life. Move on."

Jack said "Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

Ben said "she's alive"

Jack replied "You're kidding?!"

The Doctor said "Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!"

Jack replied "Oh yes!"

JACK hugs the The Doctor and then Ben and they laugh. Martha is none too happy to hear Rose's name again and see what she meant to the three men. Martha said softly "Good old Rose."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jack is walking alongside Martha, the The Doctor in front of them.

Jack said "So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this" taps the machine on his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

The Doctor said "Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

Martha laughs "Boys and their toys."

Jack replied "All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

The Doctor said "Told you."

Jack replied "I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

Martha said "That makes you more then 100 years old."

Jack said "And looking good, doncha think? So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

Martha replied "But the thing is, how come you and Theron left him behind, Doctor?"

The Doctor said "We were busy."

Martha said "Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

Jack replied "Not if you're blonde."

Martha said sarcastically "Oh, she was blonde? Oh what a surprise?"

The Doctor said "You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Theron has the right idea Come on." The Doctor walks to the edge of a canyon that looks like it once held a city of some sort.

Martha asked "Is that a city?"

The Doctor said "A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

Martha said "What killed it?"

The Doctor replied "Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Jack responded "It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death."

The Doctor said "Well, Martha, Theron and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." Looks knowingly at Jack.

Martha asked "What about the people? Does no one survive?"

The Doctor said "I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way."

Jack replied "Well, he's not doin' too bad."

Jack points to Padra who is running along one of the pathways barely ahead of the Futurekind.

The Doctor said "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!"

Padra runs as the Futurekind chase him.

The Doctor, Theron, Martha and Jack run along a roadway.

Jack laughs "Oh, I've missed this!"They reach Padra and Jack gets a hold of him. "I've got you."

Padra said "We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!"

JACK passes Padra to The Doctor then pulls out his revolver and aims it at the Futurekind. The Doctor said "Jack, don't you dare!"

JACK fires into the air and the Futurekind stop.

Martha asked "What the hell are they?"

Padra said "There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

The Doctor replied "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." Looks back the way they came to see more of the Futurekind. "Or maybe not."

Padra said "We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

The Doctor said to Jack, Ben and Martha "Silo?"

Jack said "Silo"

Ben replied "Silo

Martha responded "Silo for me." The five run to the silo followed by the Futurekind. They arrive at a gated area with watchtowers and guards.

Padra said "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

Guard said "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

Padra said "Show them your teeth."

The Doctor, Ben, Martha, Jack and Padra grit their teeth in wide smiles.

Guard replied "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" They open the gate and the five run inside.

Guard said "Close! Close! Close!"

The Guard fires his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind.

Chieftan said "Humans. Humani. Make feast."

Guard replied "Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" Aims gun.

Jack said "Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun."

The Doctor replied "He's not my responsibility."

Jack said "And I am?" scoffs "That makes a change."

Chieftan said "Kind watch you. Kind hungry." Chieftan signals the others and they back away.

The Doctor said to guard "Thanks for that."

Guard said "Right. Let's get you inside."

Padra said "My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

Guard said "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."

The Guard leads them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain—the silo.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Martha, Jack and Padra are standing with Lt Atillo.

The Doctor said "It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

Padra said "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

Atillo replied "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" A young boy of about 10 sticks his head around a corner. "Passenger needs help."

Creet said "Right. What d'you need?"

Padra walks over to Creet and looks at his clipboard.

Atillo said "A blue box, you said."

The Doctor said "Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'."

Atillo said "We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

The Doctor said "Thank you."

Creet said to Padra "Come on."

Martha asked "Sorry, but how old are you?"

Creet said "Old enough to work. This way." They follow Creet through corridors lined with people camping. Creet calling "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

Padra said "he Shafekanes anyone?"

Creet said "Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

Martha said "It's like a refugee camp."

Jack said "Stinking." Passes a rather large man who stares "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

The Doctor replied "Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert tp the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

Creet said "Kistane Shafekane."

The Doctor said "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

Creet said "Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

Kistane stands "That's me."Gasps when she sees Padra.

Padra said "Mother?"

Kistane said "Oh my God."

Padra said "Beltone? " Runs to embrace his family.

Martha said "It's not all bad news."

As Jack walks down the corridor, a good-looking man passes by. Jack flirting "Captain Jack Harkness. (shakes the man's hand) And who are you?"

The DOCTOR is examining a door, using his sonic screwdriver to try and open it. "Stop it. Give us a hand with this." Jack reluctantly lets go of the man's hand before he, Ben, and Martha join The Doctor. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." sets to work on the keypad while the THE DOCTOR continues to use his sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out where we are. "The door slides open and The Doctor almost falls into the silo.

Jack grabs The Doctor "Gotcha."

The Doctor said "Thanks."

Jack replied "How did you cope without me?"

Martha said "Now that is what I call a rocket."

The Doctor replied "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

Martha said "He said they were going to Utopia."

The Doctor said "The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?"

Jack said "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

The Doctor said "Boiling." They step back and Jack closes the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Yana runs up to them and looks between The Doctor, Ben and Jack.

Yana said to Jack "The Doctor?"

The Doctor said "That's me."

Yana takes The Doctor's hand and leads him away "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor said "looks back to the others) It's good apparently."

The Doctor, Ben, Jack and Martha follow Yana.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Chantho said "Chan—welcome—tho."

Yana showing The Doctor "This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the …" Fades.

Chantho said "Chan—welcome—tho."

Yana continues "And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity… Fades.

Martha asked "Hello. Who are you?"

Chantho said "Chan—Chantho—tho."

Yana said "But we can't get it to harmonize!"

Jack flirted "Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor said "Stop it."

Jack said "Can't I say hello to anyone?"

Chantho said "Chan—I do not protest—tho."

Jack said "Maybe later, Blue." winks "So, what have we got here?"

Martha said follows Jack, curious about a sound coming from his pack.

The Doctor said "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

Yana said "Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

The Doctor said "Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue."

Yana said "Nothing?"

The Doctor said "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Yana dejected "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." In the sitting area, Martha is examining JACK's bag and pulls out a bubbling container with a hand in it. "Oh my God." sets the hand on a table and the others come over "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

The Doctor said "That's—that's my hand!"

Jack said "I said I had a Doctor detector."

Chantho said "Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?"

Martha said "Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

The Doctor said "Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

Ben then said "I remember that, actual happened right after we left you Jack."

Martha said "What? And you grew another hand?"

The Doctor said "Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello."waves fingers

Yana said "Might I ask what species are you?"

The Doctor said "Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

Chantho "Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho."

The Doctor said "Sorry, what was your name?"

YANA:

One of my assistants and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

The Doctor said "The city outside, that was yours?"

Chantho said "Chan—the conglomeration died—tho."

The Doctor said "Conglomeration! That's what I said!"

Jack replied "You're supposed to say sorry."

The Doctor said "Oh, yes. Sorry."

Chantho said "Chan—most grateful—tho."

Martha said "You grew another hand?"

The Doctor waves fingers "Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me. Holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers before shaking Martha's hand

Martha laughs nervously "All this time and you're still full of surprises. The Doctor clicks his tongue and winks. She turns to Ben "you can't do that too"

Ben said "no just this Duplicate" Becomes two versions of him selves. "Fusion" Then the two merge back to one.

Jack said "I didn't know you could do that."

Ben said "at the time I couldn't it took traveling to a third universe to unlock these powers.

Chantho said "Chan—you two are most unusual—tho."

The Doctor said "well…."

Yana said "Universe traveler, She said she's the only one. My other assistant Bell Storm."

The finally noticed a black haired blue eyed woman 21 years of age. Ben saw her and new exactly who she was.

Jack flirting "Captain Jack Harkness"

Ben said "Stop it."

Then Ben as it all came to seeing his crush from his home universe in this universe he fainted.

Ben wakes up and to Jack saying "So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

Yana said "We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

The Doctor asked "And Utopia is…"

Yana said "Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

The Doctor said "Bit of a hermit."

Yana said "A hermit with friends?"

Ben said "he did say a bit of a hermit."

The Doctor said "Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

Yana crooks his finger and leads them to a computer that shows a navigational chart with a blinking red dot. "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

The Doctor said "Where is that?"

Yana said "Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

The Doctor said "What do you think's out there?"

Yana replied "I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

The Doctor said "Oh yes. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." The Doctor notices something is wrong with Yana "Professor? Professor?"

Yana said "I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." walks away.

The Doctor said "You all right?"

Yana said "Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

The Doctor said "Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

Yana replied "We'll find a way!"

The Doctor said "You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly."

Yana said "Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

The Doctor said "Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor…" Removes his coat and Jack takes it as he passes "Um, what was it?"

Yana replied "Yana."

The Doctor responded "Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" Picks up the circuit and uses the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.

Chantho said "Chan—it's working—tho!"

Yana replied "But how did you do that?"

The Doctor said "Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Yana are working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab. The Doctor sniffs the cord in his hands "Is this..?"

Yana replied "Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together."

The Doctor said "But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius."

Yana replied "Says the man who made it work."

The Doctor replied "Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me."

Yana said "Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

The Doctor replied "If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Yana chuckles. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

Yana said "Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

The Doctor said "Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."

Yana said "With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

The Doctor replied "You would give your life so they could fly."

Yana said "Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

Atillo over tannoy "Professor, tell The Doctor we've found his blue box."

The Doctor said "Ah!"

Jack said "Doctor."

The Doctor and Yana join Jack, Bella, and Ben by the monitor that shows the TARDIS safely inside the silo.

The Doctor pats Yana on the shoulder "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." Heads into the TARDIS. The Doctor brings out a long power line from the TARDIS out into the lab."Extra power." Inserts it into outlet "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Martha and Chantho return.

Martha said on seeing the TARDIS "Oh, am I glad to see that thing."

Chantho goes to Yana who is sitting down.

Cantho said "Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?"

Yana replied "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. (stronger) I'm fine. Just get on with it."

Jack said "Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker."

Martha said "Yes, sir."

The Doctor goes to Yana. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

Yana said "It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

The Doctor said "What sort of noise?"

Yana said "It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

The Doctor asked "When did it start?"

Yana said "Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Stands and goes back to work.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Atillo is in the control room "Professor!. No connection. "Systems are down." Types Yana into the system "Professor, are you getting me?"

Yana comes into focus "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." loses connection with Atillo "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

Martha said "Anything I can do? I've finished that lot."

Yana said "Yes, if you could. Gets up so Martha can have his seat "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

Martha said "Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

Atillo said onscreen "Are you still there?"

Yana replied "Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

In the control room, Atillo slides open the door for one of his men in a hazmat suit, Jate.

Atillo said "He's inside. And good luck to him."

Yana said to Jack "Captain, keep the levels below the red."

The Doctor said "Where is that room?"

Yana responded "It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

The Doctor said "Stet? Never heard of it."

Yana said "You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." They watch on the monitor as Jate works on the couplings. Atillo watches through the window in the door. An alarm begins to sound. "It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!"

Jack said "Yes, sir!"

Jate moves on to the second coupling.

Chantho said "Chan—we're losing power—tho!"

The Doctor said "Radiation's rising!"

Jack said "We've lost control!"

Yana said "The chamber's going to flood."

The Doctor said "Jack! Override the vents!"

Jate keeps working. Atillo said "Get out! Get out of there! Jate!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

In the lab, Jack takes hold of two live cables "We can jump start the override!" holds both cables together.

The Doctor said "Don't! It's going to flare!"

Jack screams as the power courses through him. The others watch helpless as he then falls to the floor.

Atillo said "Jate, get out of there! Get out!" Within the suit, JATE's body disintegrates and the suit falls to the floor. Screams "No!"

Martha rushes to Jack "I've got him."

Chantho said "Chan—don't touch the cables—tho." She pushes them aside. While everyone rushes to check on Jack, The Doctor and Ben watch, unperturbed.

Yana said "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor said "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?"

Martha starts mouth-to-mouth on Jack.

Yana said "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!"

The Doctor replied "Oh, I don't know." Ben and The Doctor walk forward "Martha, leave him." The Doctor pulls her up gently. Martha said "You've gotta let me try."

The Doctor said "Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

Yana said "Yes."

The Doctor said "Well…"

Jack gasps for breath as he comes back to life. Ben said We've got just the man."

Jack said "Was someone kissing me?"

Jack and The Doctor race through the silo to the control room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben said "Bella we need to talk."

They walked over to the side.

Martha at computer "We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"

The Doctor said "Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

Martha said "And still alive?"

The Doctor said "Oh, yes."

Yana said "But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?"

Martha said "I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

Yana said "He travels in time?" Looks away distractedly.

Martha replied "Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, he says."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben first asked Bella "Jena?"

Bella asked "Ben?"

Ben replied "Yes"

Jena replied "Yes"

Ben said "How did you get here."

Jena said "I just got home from college to visit my family for the weekend and then I saw this gold flash and I was here just nearly six years earlier. I was aged up to this current age when I got here on my third year here we de-aged ourselves I was 2 years too young. Then two yeas later here we are."

Ben said "That's weird that's about how long I stayed in both universes combined."

Jena said "but what was the flash."

Ben asked "do you know what we're in"

Jena said "sort of I've seen episodes while surfing channels."

Ben said "okay so I think Rose as Bad Wolf saw through my time line flashed you over to this universe."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human." "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

Jack said "Do you think she could change me back?"

The Doctor said "I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

Jack replied "I'm sorry."

The Doctor said "Yep."

Jack said "I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."

The Doctor asked "Do you wanna die?"

Jack struggling with coupling "Oh, this one's a little stuck."

The Doctor said "Jack?"

Jack replied "I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic. " Moves onto last coupling.

The Doctor said "You may be out there somewhere."

Jack said "I could go meet myself."

The Doctor said "Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

Jack said "This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."

The Doctor "Hmm."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha said "I never understand half the things he says." Turns and sees YANA. "What's wrong?"

Chantho replied "Chan—Professor, what is it—tho?"

Yana replied "Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." Pulls out a fobwatch from his waistcoat pocket. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

Martha said "Can Theron an I have a look at that?"

Yana said "Oh, it's only an old relic. "Chuckles. "Like me."

Martha asked "Where did you get it?"

Yana said "Hm? I was found with it."

Martha said "What do you mean?"

Yana replied "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

Martha said "Have you opened it?"

Yana said "Why would I? It's broken."

Martha responded "How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?"

Yana said "It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."

Martha takes the watch and turns it over. It bears the same engravings as The Doctor's. She steps back and breathes nervously.

Yana said "Does it matter?"

Martha said "No. It's…nothing. It's…Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs us.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha and Ben run through the corridors. Martha said "you saw both it's the same."

Ben said "yep."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jack and The Doctor are at the controls. Martha and Ben run in. The Doctor said "Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

Martha moves in front of him as he works. "Doctor, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."

The Doctor said "Don't be ridiculous."

Martha said "I asked him. He said he's had it all his life."

Jack said "So he's got the same watch."

Martha replied "Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing."

The Doctor flustered "No, no, no. It's this… This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."

Martha said "And it's the same watch."

The Doctor said "It can't be."

An alarm blares and the THE DOCTOR tries to fix it. Jack said "That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one."

The Doctor said "Jack, keep it level!"

Martha said "But that's brilliant, isn't it?"

The Doctor said "Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

Jack replied "Not if he was human."

Ben said "That girl Bella she's actually from my universe."

The Doctor said "What did he say, Martha?" Yells "What did he say?"

Martha gasps "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

The Doctor said "What about now? Can he see it now?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jack said "If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe."

Martha said " Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said… He was right for Theron."

The Doctor launches the rocket. Up in his lab, Yana opens the watch and releases its contents. In the control room, The Doctor knows what's happened. He remembers the Face of Boe's words and makes the connection.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor on phone to rocket "Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

Atillo said "Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."

The Doctor said "Good luck." Hangs up phone and runs from the control room. Martha, Ben, and Jack follow.

Yana throws a lever that closes and locks a main door before The Doctor gets there.

Chantho said "Chan—but you've locked them in—tho."

The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while Jack tries the keypad.

The Doctor yelling "Get it open! Get it open!"

Yana said "Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." Throws another switch. The power goes down at the main gate and the Futurekind realise they can get in.

Chantho replied "Chan—you must stop—tho!" YANA ignores her as he works various controls around the lab. "Chan—but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in—tho!" The Futurekind rush the gates. Jack gets the door open and they run through. "Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho."

Yana turns and sees Chantho holding a gun on him and said "Oh…now I can say I was provoked." Holds out one of the live cables. Going down the halls, The Doctor, Ben, Jack and Martha run into the Futurekind forcing them to backtrack. Still holding sparking cable "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

Chantho whimpers "Chan—I'm sorry—tho. Chan—I'm so sorry."

Yana replied "And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane."

Chantho said "Chan—Professor, please—"

Yana said "That is not my name! The Professor…was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

Chantho said "Chan—who are you—tho?"

Yana said in low whisper "I am The Master." Thrusts the cable forward.

The Futurekind chase The Doctor, Ben Martha and Jack through the corridors. Jack stops at an intersecting hallway. Jack said "This way!"

The Master kneels and reaches out to take the canister containing The Doctor's hand.

The Doctor, Ben, Martha and Jack arrive at the locked lab door. Jack works on the keypad. The Doctor looks through the window.

The Doctor said "Professor!" Pounds on window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!" The Master walks to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia. "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

The Master removes the circuit board and said condescending "Utopia."

Martha said "They're coming!"

The Doctor said "Professor!" The Master pulls the cables from the TARDIS. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!"

Chantho, lying on the floor, reaches for her gun.

The Doctor said "Open the door, please!"

The Master turns and Chantho fires. The Master groans and staggers back against the TARDIS. Jack hits the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opens. The Doctor rushes inside and stops, facing The Master. The Doctor moves forward but The Master backs into the TARDIS, locking it. The Doctor tries his key but The Master flicks a switch so a key won't work. He then heads up to the console. The Doctor pulls out the sonic screwdriver. Inside, the Master presses a button on the console to prevent that from working as well.

The Master said "Deadlocked."

The Doctor pounds on the TARDIS "Let me in! Let me in!"

Martha by Chantho "She's dead."

Jack at the door "I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!"

The Doctor said "I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!" Martha and Ben go to help Jack at the door. "Just let me in!"

The Master said "Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if The Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master…reborn." The Master stands in front of the console, head and arms flung back, and the regeneration starts. Bright golden lights pours out from his neck and arms. He screams.

Outside, The Doctor can see the light and hear the scream. The Futurekind arrive at the door and Ben, Martha and Jack try to hold them back as the door isn't fully closed. Jack said "Doctor! You'd better think of something!"

Inside the TARDIS, a younger Master—looking to be in his early 30s—wakes next to the The Doctors's hand. He stands slowly, amazed. The Master said "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Runs about the console. "Ha, ha, ha!" Opens speaker. "Doctor—ooh, new voice." Low now "Hello," Now high " hello," Back to normal "hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

Martha said "Hold on! I know that voice!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!"

The Master said "Use my name."

The Doctor replied "Master. I'm sorry."

The Master said "Tough!" starts controls.

The Doctor holds out his sonic screwdriver.

Jack said "I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!"

The console sparks. The Master said "Oh, no you don't!" Gets control column moving again "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

Martha yells "Doctor, stop him!"

Martha, Jena, Ben, and Jack fight off the Futurekind while The Doctor can only watch as the TARDIS dematerialises.

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note : two more chapters to go and still no reviews**


	13. Chapter 13: Sound of Drums

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who just Ben Danner and Jena Davers any of the names those to go by.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sound of the Drums**

The quiet of an alleyway is disturbed as the time vortex opens and the The Doctor, Ben, Jena Davers, Martha and Jack appear groaning.

Martha said "Oh, my head!"

The Doctor replied "Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer."

Jack cracks his neck and Ben and Jena stretch their necks before they leave the alley. They walk along a main street taking in their surroundings. Jack said "Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky."

The Doctor said "That wasn't luck, that was me."

Back on Malcassairo, The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he, Ben, and Jena and Martha try and keep the Futurekind out. "Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!"

Jack said "I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!"

The Doctor replied "That's because you didn't have me. Martha, Theron, Bella, grab hold! takes Martha's hand and places it on top of the manipulator. Ben grabs Jena's hand and places it on top of the manipulator and then his own hand and The Doctor said "Now!"

They disappear.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jena, Martha, and Jack are sitting in an area in the middle of a pedestrian-only road.

Jack said "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator."

Ben then said "and make sure you have a stranded Time Lord to fix the vortex manipulator."

Martha said "But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space."

The Doctor said "No, he's here. Trust me." Looks around and sees Saxon campaign posters plastered everywhere.

Martha said "Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

Jack said "If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated."

Martha said "What does that mean?"

Jena said "Yeah."

Ben said "Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." The Doctor notices a homeless man tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

Martha said "Then how are we gonna find him?" The tapping echoes.

The Doctor said "I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do."

Martha said "But hold on." Notices posters. "If he could be anyone… We missed the election. But it can't be…"

The Doctor stands slowly, as does Jack. They walk towards a giant screen showing the news. Martha, Ben, and Jena follow.

Newscaster said "Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." The screen shows Saxon walking downstairs with an entourage, Lucy at his side.

Martha said "I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

The Doctor said "That's him. He's Prime Minister."

Photographer on screen "Mr Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

The Doctor said "The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." Saxon kisses the woman at his side "The Master and his wife."

Saxon steps forward to speak to the press "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." Smiles into the camera.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha said "How do we get onboard?"

The Doctor said to Jack "Does that thing work as a teleport?"

Jack said "Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set."

The Doctor makes sure they're all touching the manipulator before activating it. They arrive in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha, Jena, and Jack groan.

Martha said "Oh, that thing is rough."

Jack said "I've had worse nights." Cracks neck. "Welcome to the Valiant."

Martha said "It's dawn." Walks to porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

Jack replied "A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." They look out the porthole. The Valiant is a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

SAXON aims the screwdriver at the DOCTOR who screams as he goes into convulsions as his genetic makeup is altered. JACK revives.

Jack said "Teleport." Hands Martha the manipulator.

Martha said "I can't."

Jack "We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out."

Saxon stops and The Doctor now has the body of a very old man. Martha crawls to his side.

Martha said "Doctor, I've got you."

Saxon said "Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison—"

The door slides open and guards escort in Francine, Clive and Tish.

Martha said "Mum."

Francine crying "I'm sorry."

The Doctor said "The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?"

Saxon replied "Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break."

Toclafane#1 "Is it time?"

Toclafan#3 "Is it ready?"

Toclafane#2 "Is the machine singing?"

Saxon checks watch "Two minutes past." mounts steps and stands by Lucy "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world. holds up "screwdriver Here…come…the drums!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW **

Toclafane by the thousands exit the rift.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben said "Duplicate" and then a Toclafane kills his duplicate

MARTHA looks at her family.

With a last look at The Doctor, Martha, Ben, and Jena activate the teleporter. The Doctor and Jack exchange a look before the Doctor turns to look at Saxon.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben, and Jena arrive in a field overlooking the destruction of London.

Martha said "I'm coming back."

Ben said "we all are." They run off.

SAXON forces the DOCTOR to watch the fall of Earth from a window.

SAXON:

And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good.

** read and review**

**Author's Note: one Chapter to go.**


	14. Chapter 14: Last of the Time Lords

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who just Ben and Jena**

**Chapter 14**

**Last of the Time Lords**

Three months later Ben and Jena were alone Martha was of some where. Ben said "Jena through out these months We got to know each other. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jena said "Ben Yes"

Ben said "So just friends okay, sorry I asked. Wait you said yes."

Jena repeated "Yes"

Ben and Jena moved forward and lip locked.

Martha came back and said "you got to be kidding me.

Now nine months later. A boat offshore answers with a light of its own. Ben, Jena, and Martha dressed in black stride up the beach. Martha said "What's your name, then?"

Tom said "Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you three are, the famous Martha Jones, Theron Star, and Bella Storm. How long since you were last in Britain?."

Martha replied "365 days. It's been a long year."

Martha, Ben, Jena, and Tom walk up the beach.

Tom said "So what's the plan?"

Martha replied "This Professor Docherty. We need to see her. Can you get us there?"

Tom responded "She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?"

Martha said "Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk."

Tom said "There's a lot of people depending on you three. You're a bit of a legend."

Martha replied "What does the legend say?"

Tom replied "That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only people to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones, Theron Star, and Bella Storm', they say, 'They're gonna save the world.' Bit late for that."

Martha on seeing his truck asked "How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?"

Tom said "Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps."

Martha said "Great. We're travelling with a doctor."

They all get into the truck. Tom said "Story goes, that you three are the only people on Earth who can kill him. That you guys and you guys alone, can kill The Master stone dead.

Martha replied "Let's just drive."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The door to the conference room opens and two guards escort in Martha, Ben and Jena. They walk forward alone. To one side is Martha's family and to the other side is Jack. At the base of the stairs to her right is The Doctor in his cage. Martha smiles softly. Jack moves to go to her but stops when his guard motioned with his gun.

The Master said "Your teleport device. In case your thought I'd forgotten." Martha reaches into a pocket in her pants and throws him the manipulator. "And now…kneel." Martha, Ben, and Jena do. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." Goes to comm Link. "Are we ready?"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha, Ben and Jena, chuckle. The Master said "What? What's so funny?"

Martha asked "A gun?"

The Master replied "What about it?"

Jena said "A gun in four parts?"

The Master said "Yes, and I destroyed it."

The Martha said "A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

The Master said "What do you mean?"

Ben replied "I thought you and The Doctor were friends. You really think he asked us to kill."

The Master said "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got them exactly where I want them.

Martha replied "But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." "That's why we came to find you. Know your enemy. "

Jena said " We told her about the gun, so she'd get us here. At the right time."

The Master said "Oh, but you're still gonna die!"

Ben said "Didn't you try that on me the last time how did that work out."

Martha replied "Don't you wanna know what we were doing? Travelling the world?"

The Master said "Tell me."

Jena said " We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. We did just what The Doctor said."

Ben took over " We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them our story."

**Flash back**

Marth "He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him."

Ben "We've seen him."

Jena "I haven't been with him long but I know him."

**End Flash back**

Martha said " We told them about The Doctor." "I love him. And told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about The Doctor."

The Master said "Faith and hope? Is that all?"

Ben said " No, 'cause We gave them an instruction."

Martha replied "Just as The Doctor said. " They stand.

The Doctor 's final conversation that day aboard the Valiant. "Use the countdown."

Martha replied "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—"

The Master said "Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

Jena said "Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… "

Martha replied "but with 15 satellites!"

The Master said "What?"

Jack said "The Archangel Network."

Ben said "A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time.

Martha replied "And that word…is"

The three of them simultaneously "Doctor."

The countdown reaches zero and a glowing field rings around The Doctor.

The Master said "Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!"

Jack closes eyes "Doctor."

Francine eyes closed "Doctor."

The Master "Do—"

Large plasma screens on the walls show crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all saying "Doctor".

The Master said "Stop this right now! Stop it!"

Lucy closes eyes "Doctor."

Jack "Doctor"

Ben "Doctor"

Jena "Doctor"

Martha "Doctor."

Still with an energy field about him, The Doctor has broken from the cage and is now an old man. The Doctor said "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

The Master said "I order you to stop!"

More shots of people around the world saying "Doctor" including the people who sheltered Martha, Ben, Jena and Tom.

Lucy "Doctor." The Doctor returns to his normal self. "The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." Martha, Ben, Jena, and Jack laugh. The Master is shocked. Using the telepathic field, The Doctor levitates. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

Martha runs to her family and hugs Francine. Tish hugs them both.

The Master said "No!" Fires laser at The Doctor but the field deflects it.

The Doctor replied "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Master said "Then I'll kill them!" Aims laser at Martha and her family but The Doctor throws it across the room telekinetically. Unarmed, The Master panics "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!"

The Doctor said "And you know what happens now."

The Master said "No!" The Doctor floats to The Master who backs away down the stairs. "No!" Grovels. "No! No!"

The Doctor said "You wouldn't listen."

The Master said "No!"

The Doctor replied "Because you know what I'm going to say."

The Master said "No!" Curls into foetal position.

The Doctor lands, walks over to the whimpering Master and wraps his arms about him. "I forgive you."

The Master said "My children!"

Spheres said "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

The Doctor said "Captain! Theron. The paradox machine!"

Jack said "You men! With us! You stay here!"

Ben transforms to his archer form and follows Jack.

The Master pulls out the manipulator and activates it."

The Doctor replied "No!" Puts his hands on it and they both disappear.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jack and Ben make it inside the TARDIS. They fire at the casing, causing sparks and destroying the paradox machine.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor takes them back to the Valiant. Just as they're about the reach the ship, the spheres disappear. The ship rocks as the paradox is destroyed and Martha is thrown back only to be caught by The Doctor who smiles. The Doctor said "Everyone down! Time is reversing!" He falls to the floor, lies face-to-face with Martha and laughs.

Francine "spots a gun on the floor that must have fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. She looks over at The Master as he clings to the railings. Time rolls back and on Earth, people are screaming, not knowing what is going on. They then disappear as does the statue of the MASTER and the shipyards. Time slows and the Valiant stills. The major cities on Earth are all back to normal.

The Doctor stands and checks controls "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning. " Turns on comms.

Male voice over comms "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

The Doctor said "You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

Martha said "What about the spheres?"

The Doctor said "Trapped at the end of the universe."

Francine said "But I remember it."

The Doctor said "We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." Sees Clive "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Back in Cardiff, The Doctor, Martha, Ben, Jena, and Jack are standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building looked out over the bay.

Martha said "Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."

The Doctor said "Good."

Jack replied "Back to work."

The Doctor said "I really don't mind, though. Come with me."

Jack said "I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

The Doctor said "Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." Makes to shake Jack's hand but exposes the manipulator.

Jack said "Hey, I need that!"

The Doctor said "

DOCTOR:

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport."Uses sonic screwdriver "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise."

Jack "And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

The Doctor said "Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughs "Been called that before." Starts to leave then turns back and salutes "Sirs. Ma'ams." Turns to leave again and stops "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

The Doctor said "I really don't know."

Jack chuckles "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." The Doctor and Martha are stunned "Hmm, I'll see you." Runs across the Plas towards the water tower.

Martha said "Can't be."

The Doctor said "No, definitely not. No." Martha laughs. "No." Laughs."

Ben said "I think your wrong."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Martha said "I'll see you again, mister. Smiles and leaves.

Ben runs out quickly out and said "Martha, two words Ben, and Jena." Then he heads back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor starts up the TARDIS. Ben and Jena left the Doctor in the control room.

The DOCTOR is working a few of the controls when a ship's horn is heard and something crashes into the TARDIS throwing The Doctor to the floor. He looks up to see the bow of an ocean liner has broken through the wall. Ben and Jena walk in."

The Doctor said "What?!" Coughs" "What?!" Finds a life preserver that reads "TITANIC" "What?!"

**read and review**

**Author Note: We are now at the end of Journey to a New World 2: Season 3**

**Shout out for those who favorite and followed this story**

**DeathANGELofDarkness4**

**Turner1999**

**Ultra Wash Men**

**See you next time for Journey to a New Word 2 Season 4.**


End file.
